Aniversario
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor. Pero, Uchiha se iba a enterar, ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer!


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

…

Capítulo único_._

…

Ino suspiró por octava vez consecutiva, y sabía que algo no estaba funcionando, porque Shikamaru aún no se dignaba a mirarla y preguntar que le pasaba.

Clavó su azul mirada en los ojos aburridos y cerrados de su mejor amigo. Perfecto, estaba más que dormido en su asiento. Mágico.

Se dedicó a observar por la ventana, escuchando a lo lejos a Asuma sensei parlotear algo sobre literatura. Realmente las clases del moreno profesor estaban lejos de ser interesantes, mas bien, rayaban lo obsoleto y mortificante de todo el instituto.

Cuando la campana sonó para la hora del almuerzo, se limitó a ponerse de pie y dejar a Shikamaru ahí. Que durmiera todo lo que le diera la maldita gana, ella se encerraría en los baños lo que restaba de día.

Que se jodiera todo el maldito instituto.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ¡Que Sasuke Uchiha se fuera al maldito infierno!

Caminó, mascullando por lo bajo. Había pasado medio día, medio maldito día, y aún no recibía ni un jodido mensaje de texto.

Estaba bien si fuera una semana, o un mes, ella no recordaba eso tampoco. Pero era un jodido año, un estúpido año de relación. Incluso Itachi lo había recordado. Itachi.

Sakura.

Naruto.

Naruto.

¡Naruto, maldita sea!

Hasta Naruto lo había recordado.

Y eso la hacía hervir de la rabia. Porque ya había pasado por la fase de tristeza y aceptación. Iba por la ira.

Además de eso, ¡Estaba en su periodo! Su estúpido periodo.

Sintió sus ojos arder de impotencia, y las lágrimas acumularse.

Estúpido Uchiha.

Se sentó en el retrete, tratando de calmar esos sentimientos encontrados, pero todo la hacía sentir condescendencia de si misma, y eso daba asco.

Se daba asco a si misma.

Sorbió su nariz de una forma realmente poco femenina. ¿Ya qué? No necesitaba estar bonita para nadie.

¡Porque nadie había recordado su maldito aniversario!

Pateó la puerta de la cabina, sintiendo cada golpe en sus huesos. Estúpido Uchiha, bien se podía ir a la grandísima mierda, en su estúpido instituto para niños prodigio de mierda. Escuchó a algunas chicas murmurar fuera, al menos no sabían que ella estaba ahí.

— ¿Viste a Yamanaka hoy?

—Sí, se veía patética. Sigo sin entender que fue lo que Sasuke vio en ella.

Perfecto.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió con un estrépito y una Ino Yamanaka, con los ojos hinchados, la coleta desecha, y el uniforme desarreglado las observó.

— ¿Sabes que vio en mí? Lo que no vio en ti, pequeña arpía asquerosa. A ti sólo tu madre podría quererte con esa cara de Buldog que tienes. Así que si quieres seguir haciendo comentarios de mí, y de ¡Mi maldito novio! Será mejor que te asegures que no te estoy escuchando, porque voy a hacer tu jodida vida un infierno.

Salió del baño sin tener ninguna réplica de la chica.

Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

Pero, Uchiha se iba a enterar, ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer!

Salió del instituto con la firme certeza de a donde se dirigía. Al maldito instituto Akatsuki, por supuesto.

Estaba delante de la verja cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar.

Lo sacó y atendió sin siquiera ver quien era el remitente.

—¿Diga? —Su voz se escuchó rabiosa.

—Feliz aniversario.

Sintió que toda su ira se iba al carajo.

Sasuke la estaba llamando porque lo había recordado, ¡Al fin! Después de no dar señales de vida todo el día anterior y el presente.

—Lo recordaste. —Su voz sonó aniñada mientras se agachaba, y cubría su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ino, no olvido cosas importantes. —Su masculina voz la hizo sentir como una tonta, nuevamente, llevándola a los primeros meses de su relación, en los que su comportamiento frio, le hizo plantearse si era un juego.

Sasuke escuchó una sorbida de nariz del otro lado de la línea, y supo que si no la hubiese llamado en ese mismo momento, ella estaría gritándole como una histérica desde la reja del instituto. Porque sí, la veía claramente desde la ventana.

—Deberías levantarte de allí, estás arrastrando tu cabello.

Ino sorbió otra vez y se puso de pie, alzó la mirada y lo observó de pie en la ventana de su salón.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

—Hmmp. —Ino sonrió cuando el chico apartó la mirada—. Yo también.

Definitivamente no había sido su día, rayos, no. Pero escuchar eso de él, era lo mejor del mundo.

Al menos para Ino Yamanaka.

Cuando Ino se fue, Sasuke suspiró con tranquilidad. En silencio le agradecía a Itachi por llamarlo.

Porque sí, Itachi había visto a Ino por la calle caminar como una energúmena.

Y sí, también sabía que Sasuke había olvidado su aniversario con ella.

Definitivamente, era un buen hermano mayor.

…

**Hola, ¿drabble o shot? No lo sé. **

** Jaja, no importa. **

** Críticas, recomendaciones, tomates, amor… Todo puede ser lanzado.**

** Un beso.**

** Lunática.**

**Di NO al plagio.**


End file.
